


Sick to my stomach

by Blue_Turtle06



Series: The Moore siblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, Eventual Happy Ending, Familiars, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Turtle06/pseuds/Blue_Turtle06
Summary: Sammy and Alex are from the light dimension or the original universe, at random times in Sammy's life she goes to the Dark dimension or the World of Darkness, her familiar is a crow, called Thorn. They go through the dark universe together, never losing each other's sight. Using their abilities together they fight their way back to their universe. They try to restore the dimension with Alex, Sammys brother.
Series: The Moore siblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706746





	1. opposite Days

I stood to wait for Alex, it’s been 40 minutes already he should have been here already, I turned to my left only to have someone jump behind me, scaring the life out of me. I yelped and turned ready to hit whoever scared me like that, my eyes widened with happiness, “Alex!” I jumped and squeezed the life out of him, “Sammy!” Alex smiled with a glint in his eye, “Guess what?” Me being me, I asked,” What?” With much enjoyment and eagerness, “I saw this thing at the river,” Then he whispered in my ear, “It was a corpse,” I must have had a giant smile on my face because Alex snorted and laughed while leading me away from the house, toward the river.  
I looked around us as we went through the forest, “Sammy, we’ve been through this place so many times,” I looked at the older boy in annoyance, “Well I like my nature, to be honest,” he sighed and left me alone as he walked faster, deeper into the tree infested forest, I swayed my hips to the unforgettable song of Savages, “Murder lives forever, and so does war. It’s the survival of the fittest, rich against the poor,” I continued singing as Thorn came and sat on my shoulder, I smiled with glee and started running in front of Alex to the River, I ran down the hill towards the clear water of Bone Creek, I stopped as I felt the world spinning out of control, I stumbled and leaned against a tree, I closed my eyes in defeat and opened them to the World of Darkness, I saw Thorn with me, he’s always the one who sticks by my side, never-changing though never staying the same.


	2. Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Thorn find the corpses, though they're not as dead as they thought.

Thorn cawed loudly leading the way through the thick air, I pushed my way through the bushes placed near the bank of the creek. I swayed my hips and twirled my fingers as red electricity danced through them, I listened intently as the roar of the creek rushed by, it got heavier as the day started coming to an end, I thought the corpses would be swept away, but as we neared a certain part I heard a low growling in the bushes, I slowed down to a stop, whistling to Thorn to come down, he flawlessly landed on my shoulder, the lightning swirled with an orange mist, mixing together to create a Straight Back, I created another in my other hand walking slowly towards the sound.   
We looked from behind a tree and saw three walking corpses, all decayed and boney. They must've been here for a while, I wonder how they died. My question was answered as I saw a slash wound on one of the Zombies, another had a hole through its head, the other, I couldn't see, though now I knew those weren't self-inflicted wounds, they were murdered. But I knew they wouldn't be friendly, I aimed my right hand to the closest one, it looked like a girl. Sorry love, but it's for your own good. I thought as I threw the knife, embedding it into the skull of the Zombie, knowing it wouldn't kill it fully, I made it explode. I quickly hid to not get hit by the flying pieces of meat, then I didn't even wait, I came out from behind the tree and threw myself at the next zombie stabbing the knife threw its head and scrapped down leaving a giant gash in its face, I felt Thorn fly off my shoulder and attack the last Zombie, scratching at its eyes, and biting its head, flying away from the flying hands and shaking of its head, I slashed my knife into my Zombie and kicked it into the creek, watching it get washed away, I turned around to the last zombie and created a small bomb, exactly when it screeched at me I shoved the bomb in, I raced away and listened to the bomb going off, Thorn cawed in satisfaction, I grinned and came back up the hill, leaving the creek behind, I wonder if I can find the Alex in this world again, he's probably in the house. 

The landscape was a much different sight than the one I'm originally from, it was dark, dirty and abandoned, whilst the original was bright, clean and full of people. Now it's full of monsters, and sadness. But I couldn't think about that now, I have to see if Alex is here, he might be able to help me, him and his familiar. Which is a fox, by the way, called abyss. Thorn and I started towards the house, it used to be a bright shade of baby blue and rusty brown. Now it's just completely brown and black, the paint was slowly getting stripped off from old age and wild attacks, as we got closer to it I heard the loud yaps from Abyss, still the cutie I knew. 

Alex shouldn't be as changed as normal, but I knew he wouldn't be as fun and exciting as he originally was, but at least he was still Alex and not some greed-driven monster. But the fact that Alex doesn't stay in the same place as I do when the world changes confuse me, we're siblings. Shouldn't we be in the same place at the same time? I guess life wants to be a pain like that. I reached the door and knocked on the burnt door in a familiar tune, three taps one tap four taps. Their own little secret code. They made it up when they were about 6 or 7. It was very effective.

"Sammy?" I smiled and replied, "Alexa," I heard him snort at the joke before unlocking the door, and let me in, Thorn quickly launched himself at Abyss and they rolled around in playful attacks. I laughed at their little antics before turning to Alex. He had a grim look to his face, I turned my head like a confused puppy, "What sup, doc?" He smiled and pulled me into a hug, I quickly hugged him back before he let go, "I just wanted a hug," I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes, "So what really happened?" He pursed his lips and gave me a look before opening his mouth to say something when a giant rumble shakes the earth, making us fall to the ground, Abyss growled in response as Thorn screeched loudly seeing something in the window, I stood up and raced to meet him at the living room window pulling the curtains open so I could see. There was some huge chubby creature on the road, it was pure white and kinda looked like a slug, to be honest. I felt Alex squat next to me, looking out and bit his lip, "This thing attacked me before you came over. It's very strong, but it does control Metal and Earth. I hummed and looked at him, "So do we attack it or leave it?" He looked at me and grinned like a Chesire, "What do you think?" I copied his look and looked back at the creature with a tint of something in my eye. It is not gonna be ready for the Moore sibling.


	3. Goreogator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goreogator is a mix between an alligator and a type of slug. It attacks using the Earth and can bend metal. It captures its prey with the metal which wraps around it and squeezes its life out of it, kind of like how a snake would do to a mouse. Or it'll bury the prey alive in the ground if caught. 
> 
> This is what the Moores and their familiars have to deal with. It's not the best feeling to be buried alive.

Alex and Abyss positioned themselves opposite of Sammy and Thorn, the Goreogator, from what Alex could find out from a book he found left by their grandpa and grandma, it was a hybrid of an alligator and a type of slug. They attack using the Earth and Metal elements, they either bury you alive after capturing you or squeeze you to death like a snake but with strips of metal. Or just straight-up stabs you with metal pieces. So it's best to stay away from its hands, or the chunks of metal and packs of rock.   
Alex summoned a bunch of knives pointed straight at the creature as Abyss yowled loudly his fur glowing a slight pink his claws scraping against the ground as the ground shifted at his feet, cracking and lava spilling out, the Goreogator roared and thrust forwards only for long blue and yellow spears came in front of it, stopping it from going forwards, it grumbled and turned around towards Sammy only to get a bunch of knives through its thick skin, making it roar in pain, rocks started cracking and raising up in giant clumps, Alex quickly ran out of the way as they came crashing down, Abyss yipped and tapped as Red hot lava floated in big piles. He jumped up off his front legs before slamming his paws onto the ground, the lava rushed forwards just as two cyclones wrapped around the hybrid, swirling dust, lava and water crashing against the beast and making him fall to the ground feet crawling against the ground as if it was gonna float off the ground from the cyclones. Sammy cackled in sudden humour, Alex rose an eyebrow after getting far away from the giant attack, she pointed at something in the sky, he looked up to see the sky darkening, he sighed and ran for cover, Sammy whistled for Thorn to come back, he squawked and flew off onto her shoulder as she jogged behind the house but peeked out from the house and her eyes lit up orange, Alex and Abyys watched from behind the trees, Abyss held back by Alex so he doesn't get hit by the attack Sammy was about to send off. Thorn screeched loudly making the cyclone slow down and stop. The Goreogator shook its head and roared into the sky before stopping suddenly, the lightning came down and all the four of them could hear was a giant boom, Sammy hid against the house and held Thorn close, sheltering him from the explosion of lightning, Alex hid Abyss in his jacket, grinning ear to ear. As the gushing wind, swaying trees and dust flying through the air disappeared, the Moore siblings came out of hiding and let their familiars go explore the broken pieces of the Goreogator. Sammy smiled at her brother, "So what ya think of my act?" Alex stared at her but laughed and said, "It was incredible, messy and destructive, but it was at least fun to hear," Sammy giggled and watched Thorn, Abyss and other random creatures eating and playing with the chunks of Goreogator, she noticed some smaller and different types of Goreogators, that's what made her realise the simple clues of that Goreogators were cannibals. She hummed in realisation and looked to see Alex notice the same thing. They weren't or not yet familiars. But at least they got some food in them.


	4. Light world

Alex and Sammy sat in their respectable bed's side by side each other with a bedside table between them, passing notes to each other silently because they were bored, Thorn sitting on his wooden hook hanging from the ceiling. Abyss curled up on the window sill fast asleep in the daylight. It has been about an hour after they came back from the dark world, their parents were downstairs and their grandparents were in the other bedroom down the hall. 

Sammy hummed as she closed her eyes listening to the background noise, legs crossed and rocking side to side. The sound of Abyss' purr growling, Thorn preening her feathers, cars passing by, the wind rushing past, her humming. Sammy heard a clicking noise, she opened her eyes to see Alex holding out a notepad. She grabbed it while watching Alex's face, he was smirking and a look in his eye, Sammy looked down and read what he wrote. She gave him a look, wrote something down and flew it back at him, hitting him in his face, she smiled at the accomplishment, then got under her covers and sighed as she closed her eyes and had her back turned towards him, smiling as she heard his grumble. "Does this even bother you?" She replied with one eye open, "Nope!" Covering her head with her blankets she magically turned off the lights. She fell asleep with a new enjoyment in her bones, next mission, they're gonna meet and defeat-

The leviathan.


End file.
